What dreams are made of
by Miss's Lautenrie
Summary: Quando duas melhores amigas decidem ir para L.A acabam nao so por realizar o seu sonho como conhecer Taylor Lautner e David Henrie. Uma historia com mistura de tudo um pouco,comica,romantica....


**Personagens :**

**Mariana - **Rapariga de 17 anos, resmungona e muito determinada, adora fazer rir as pessoas, apesar de tudo tem um coração mole e não consegue ver ninguém mal.

**Andreia - **Rapariga de 19 anos, adora rir e é muito bem disposta, romântica incurável e boa pessoa, a Andreia esta sempre pronta a ajudar qualquer um.

**

* * *

**

**hey pessoal :P Esta é a nossa primeira fanfic por isso queriamos que dessem a vossa opinião,tem partes em inglês porque achamos que ficaria mais realista. Esperemos que gostem ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Por Mariana:**

Mãe da Mariana - Porta-te bem … - Disse a minha mãe enquanto se despedia de mim

Mariana - Claro :)

Tinha chegado o dia, o dia em que tudo mudaria, o dia que esperava há anos e que finalmente tinha chegado. Claro que é muito difícil despedir-me da minha família, daqueles que cuidaram de mim todos estes anos, mas tinha acabado a secundária e ir para L.A tirar o curso de representação era o meu sonho desde pequena, e agora com 17 anos já o podia concretizar. Felizmente sempre tive a Andreia, apesar de ser dois anos mais velha que eu, sempre foi a minha melhor amiga, ela queria iniciar a carreira de música então concordou completamente em ir comigo para L.A.

Diana - Vamos ter saudades tuas! -Era a minha irmã mais nova

Mariana - Eu também, eu também …

Quando dei por mim estavam todos a chorar, detestava despedidas, muito mais com choro pelo meio.

Mariana - Eu prometo que vos venho visitar enquanto não acabar o curso sim? – Disse eu.

Mãe de Mariana - Sim … - Respondeu a minha irmã, os outros limitaram-se a acenar com a cabeça. Tinha tocado a campainha, abri e era a Andreia.

Mariana - Bem … acho que tenho de ir … - Olhei para a minha mãe e fui a correr ate ela.

Mariana - Não chores por favor, eu adoro-te … alias, adoro-vos a todos ^^ - Abracei-os e fui-me embora.

**Por Andreia :**

Já tinha percebido que a Mariana não estava completamente feliz e mudei de assunto.

Andreia - Pronta para a viagem das nossas vidas?

Mariana - Prontíssima :D

A viagem foi MUITO aborrecida, a Mariana acabou por adormecer e eu fiquei a olhar para fora da janela, não se podia ouvir musica, o que era muito mau, mas também não conseguia adormecer com o nervosismo de chegar a L.A.

Estava a observar a paisagem quando ousso " Aterramos daqui a 10 minutos" e mandei um pequeno berro "OMG!!" quer dizer … pensei qeu fosse pequeno mas a Mariana acordou por causa dele.

Mariana - OMG o que? – Disse ela ainda meia a dormir.

Andreia - Dez minutos…apensas DEZ minutos para aterrarmos!!

Ela abriu os olhos e ate pensei que lhe ia dar um ataque, estava muito parada com os olhos muito abertos e quando abriu a boca apenas disse "Oh My Taylor!"

Pois… devem estar a pensar o porque de "Taylor" não? A Mariana é completamente louca pelo Taylor! Não é uma fã que grita, mas é capaz de morrer se o vir, o que podia acontecer…

Andreia - Ate me assustaste --'

Mariana - Desculpa xD

O avião tinha aterrado e nos saímos de la a correr.

Chegámos ao Hotel Stars onde tencionámos ficar até arranjarmos uma casa , pedimos um quarto e subimos

Andreia - Estou tão cansada – Dito isto , atiro-me para cima da cama

Mariana - Nem penses que vais dormir agora !

Andreia - Mas …

Mariana interrompeu-me

Mas nada . Vamos mas é sair deste hotel e vamos passear

Andreia - Okay okay ...

Saímos do hotel e fomos andar pelas ruas.

Mariana - Andreia acho que precisamos de arranjar trabalho, eu nao quero depender dos meus pais para viver ...

Andreia - Sim, tens razão, vamos ver se ha ai alguma coisa interessante

Caminhámos durante um bocado até que vimos um placar à porta de um restaurante a dizer " Employees needed "

Andreia -Vamos tentar a nossa sorte ? :D

Mariana - Okay

**Por Mariana :**

Entrámos no restaurante , era grande e luxuoso , caminhámos em direcção ao balcão e pedimos a um dos empregados para chamar o chefe

Chefe - Can I help you ?

Andreia - Yes , we saw your announcement saying that you need some employees & we need a job , we thought that maybe we could work here

Chefe - Hmm , how old are you ?

Andreia – I'm 19 & Mariana's 17

Chefe - Let's put you on try-outs & if you were good enough , maybe you get the job :)

Andreia & Mariana - Thank you so much

Ele foi à cozinha buscar dois aventais do restaurante e deu-nos

Mariana – Boa , aventais -.-' Não quero este trabalho , vamos embora xD

Andreia – Deixa lá os aventais mulher ! Os clientes querem é comer , não querem saber o que tens vestido xD

Mariana – Não interessa ! Não usei avental quando lavava a louça em casa , tenho de usar aqui ?

Andreia – Pelo vistos , sim ! Agora pára de resmungar e põe-te a trabalhar xD

Mariana – Olha , entraram agora dois clientes . Vais lá tu ou vou lá eu ?

Andreia – Vou eu para não começares a resmungar com os clientes xP

Mariana - -.-'

Ela fui atender os clientes , enquanto eu a observava . Passei por mim para ir buscar os pedidos e eu fitava-a com a boca aberta

Andreia – Fecha a boca antes que te babes ! Que se passa contigo ?

Mariana – Parece que nasceste para isto !

Andreia – Cruzes credo ! Vindo de ti … Isso é um elogio ou um defeito ?

Mariana – É um elogio parva xD

Andreia – Okay , entrou mais um cliente . Vai lá tu agora

Ficámos nisto o dia todo , e por volta das 22h , o chefe veio ter connosco …

Chefe – You were really good .. I liked what I saw . You get the job :D

Andreia – Really ? That's amazing ! Thank you

Mariana – So , we when do we start ?

Chefe – Tomorrow at 8h30 am

Andreia – We'll be here :)

Chefe – Now you can go home...


End file.
